A user may exchange digital messages (e.g., email messages) with other users via the Internet or other networks. These digital messages may be stored, on memory space accessible by a user device, after the digital messages are sent or received. Some user devices may have limited availability for storage of these digital messages. In some instances, a user may archive certain digital messages to make memory space available for the storage of new digital messages, and to preserve digital messages for which the user has no immediate need.